Wat als ?
by Avana65
Summary: ‘Verbijsterd staren beide jongens elkaar aan. Ze zijn bijna even lang, hebben allebei hetzelfde warrige, zwarte haar ...’ Het plan van Sirius om James te helpen Lily voor zich te winnen, pakt een beetje verkeerd uit. Geen slash!


**Titel:** Wat als ... ?**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T (13+)**  
Personages:** Harry, Ron, Hermelien, James**  
Spoilers**: speelt zich af na OvdF**  
Warnings:** geen**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** _'Verbijsterd staren beide jongens elkaar aan. Ze zijn bijna even lang, hebben allebei hetzelfde warrige, zwarte haar …'_  
Het plan van Sirius om James te helpen Lily voor zich te winnen, pakt een beetje verkeerd uit.**  
A/N:** Geschreven voor de Writers Battle op FFF met als onderwerp 'Marauders'

**  
Wat als … ? **

"Oemph!" klinkt het als Harry onverwacht ergens tegen opbotst. Om hem heen is niets te zien. Hij doet heel voorzichtig een paar passen terug en controleert of hij nog goed bedekt wordt door zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Even vraagt hij zich af wie er net als hij 's avonds laat door het kasteel zwerft maar dan heeft hij het spreekwoordelijke Lumosmoment.  
"Foppe!" fluistert hij nijdig maar zwijgt meteen als hij zich realiseert dat zijn uitroep in tweevoud komt.  
Meer nieuwsgierig dan ongerust trekt hij vastberaden de gladde stof van zich af. Verbouwereerd ziet hij hoe er voor hem nog iemand uit het niets verschijnt._  
Is er nog iemand met een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel op Zweinstein?_  
Schoenen, lange benen, een wit overhemd met een Griffoendordas en tenslotte het hoofd.  
Verbijsterd staren beide jongens elkaar aan. Ze zijn bijna even lang, hebben allebei hetzelfde warrige, zwarte haar en houden een identieke zilverachtige mantel in een hand die slap langs het lichaam hangt. Alleen hun ogen …  
Harry is de eerste die zijn stem terugvindt.  
"Pa?" vraagt hij aarzelend maar dat klinkt wel heel erg raar tegen een leeftijdsgenoot.  
"J-James?"  
De ander knikt wezenloos en blijft hem verwilderd aanstaren.

James kan geen woord uitbrengen bij het zien van de jongen voor hem. Eén moment denkt hij dat Sirius' plan geslaagd is en dat hij tegen zijn vijf jaar jongere ik is opgebotst. Dan ziet hij die ogen. Groene ogen. Van hetzelfde groen waardoor hij meerdere malen per dag wordt betoverd. Hij knippert met zijn ogen als hij beseft wat de jongen net zei._  
Pa? WAT?_  
Hij struikelt bijna over zijn mantel als hij onbewust een paar stappen achteruit doet.  
"Welk jaar?"  
Zijn stem kraakt alsof hij in tijden niet gebruikt is.  
Vreemd genoeg begrijpt de ander precies wat hij bedoelt.  
"1996", komt het antwoord gelijk.  
Weer valt er een minutenlange stilte waarin James ongelovig denkt: 1996? Dan zit ik 25 jaar verkeerd!  
Uitgebreid observeren ze elkaar.  
"Je ogen …," brengt James tenslotte uit.  
De ander grijnst. "… zijn net die van m'n moeder, ik weet het." En na een korte pauze voegt hij eraan toe: "Van Lily."  
James grijnst automatisch terug.  
O Merlijn, denkt hij dan ademloos, Lily's ogen. Dit is haar zoon. Er is iets fout gegaan met hun berekeningen.  
"Lily's zoon," vraagt hij voor de zekerheid. Hij komt nog niet verder dan zinnen van twee woorden. Als de jongen knikt, gaat hij verder: "Mijn zoon?"  
Opnieuw een bevestigend gebaar plus een uitdrukking van pure blijdschap.  
James slikt.  
Hij wil op die ander _– zijn zoon –_ afrennen en hem omhelzen.  
Hij wil zich omdraaien en hard wegrennen.  
Uiteindelijk blijft hij roerloos staan.  
"Hoe … wat is … naam?"  
En weer begrijpt de jongen wat hij bedoelt.  
"Harry."  
"Harry," herhaalt James. _Zou haar vader zo heten?_  
"Harry James Potter!" zegt zijn zoon trots.

**~*~*~*~**

Twee paar voetstappen weerklinken door de gangen. Harry heeft besloten James mee te nemen naar de leerlingenkamer. Hij hoopt dat Ron en Hermelien nog niet naar bed zijn zodat ze samen kunnen bedenken wat ze moeten doen.  
Het is vreemd om voor de verandering zelf naast een onzichtbaar iemand te lopen, zeker nu hij dat zelf ook weer is. Als James trouwens niet stopt met praten, kunnen ze hun Onzichtbaarheidsmantels beter afdoen, denkt Harry grinnikend. Niet dat het hem iets kan schelen. Al staat Malfidus samen met Vilder en Sneep om de volgende hoek; zijn vader is hier!  
James lijkt zijn houding teruggevonden te hebben en vertelt over het plan van Sirius om James terug in de tijd te sturen zodat hij de eerste kennismaking met Lily over kan doen en haar eerste indruk van hem kan veranderen.  
Tussendoor stelt hij enthousiast de ene na de andere vraag. Harry geeft automatisch antwoord, nog te vol van de gebeurtenissen om zelf vragen te stellen.  
"Blijkbaar is ze tenslotte toch voor mijn charmes bezweken."  
James' stem is een mengeling van hoop en zelfverzekerdheid.  
"Wanneer ben je geboren? 1980? Wauw, dan zijn we jong getrouwd. Ik heb toch wel een eerzame vrouw van Lily gemaakt?"  
Harry voelt iets tegen zijn schouder botsen als James hem blijkbaar een speelse duw wil geven.  
"Hebben we nog meer kinderen gekregen? Nee? Dan hebben we je zeker lekker verwend?"  
De stem van James klinkt plagend maar Harry denkt aan de Duffelingen en zwijgt verward. Wat moet hij in Merlijns naam vertellen over zijn leven?  
Als ze de gang op de zevende verdieping in lopen, ziet Harry Ron en Hermelien net het portretgat uitstappen. Beide met een bezorgde uitdrukking op hun gezicht. Hij krijgt opeens een idee en voelt op de tast naar waar hij James vermoedt.  
Hem voorzichtig naar zich toe trekkend, fluistert hij zacht: "Dat zijn mijn beste vrienden, doe jij de mantel als eerste af?"  
Een zacht gegrinnik is zijn antwoord.

Als ze het tweetal bijna genaderd zijn, gooit James met een zwierig gebaar de mantel van zich af en grijnst naar de twee onbekenden voor hem. Degene met rood haar en een overdaad aan sproeten – dat moet een Wemel zijn, denkt James – roept uit: "Hee, waar bleef je nou, maat?"  
De ander – een meisje met lang, bruin krullend haar en doordringende ogen – blijft staan en houdt de Wemelknul tegen.  
Fronsend kijkt ze James aan. Haar ogen glijden over zijn kleren, over het zwarte haar dat door de mantel statisch omhoog staat en blijven tenslotte hangen bij zijn gezicht.

Hij had kunnen weten dat hij Hermelien niet voor de gek kan houden, denkt Harry als hij ziet hoe ze James observeert. Ze kijkt even naar de lichtbruine ogen achter de brillenglazen voordat haar blik naar James' voorhoofd glijdt.  
Harry ziet dat ze haar greep op Rons arm verstevigt.  
"Hé, pas op! Ik moet zaterdag nog keepen met ..."  
"Ron, dat is Harry niet!" onderbreekt ze hem geërgerd. Ron kijkt haar verbaasd aan maar voor hij iets kan zeggen, werpt Harry zijn mantel af.  
Hij doet twee stappen naar voren en gaat grinnikend naast James staan.  
Rons mond valt open. Hermelien's ogen verwijden zich.  
"Harry, wie is dit?" vraagt ze ademloos.  
Harry grijnst naar zijn vader die met een identieke uitdrukking terugkijkt en zegt: "Hermelien, Ron, dit is James Potter!"

**~*~*~*~**

"Dus in plaats van vijf jaar terug, ging je twintig jaar vooruit in de tijd," ondervraagt Hermelien James en ze schudt afkeurend haar hoofd.  
"Sodeknetter! En dat enkel omdat een meisje je niet ziet staan?" roept Ron ongelovig uit.  
Hermelien werpt hem een verontwaardigde blik toe en mompelt iets als _lepeltje_.  
Het viertal zit voor de open haard in de leerlingenkamer waar James net zijn hele verhaal verteld heeft. Het is inmiddels al diep in de nacht.  
Harry's ogen zijn al die tijd op James gefixeerd alsof hij bang is dat zijn vader – _zijn vader!_ – verdwijnt als hij even zijn ogen afwendt.  
Ron staart nog steeds af en toe verdwaasd van Harry naar James en weer terug. Wat vreemd is, vindt Harry, want als er iemand gewend is aan familieleden met een identieke gelijkenis, is het Ron wel.  
Zoals gewoonlijk is Hermelien degene die de vragen stelt en de feiten boven tafel krijgt.  
"Ja," reageert James op Hermeliens vraag, ondanks dat die alleen al door haar toon niet anders dan retorisch kan zijn, "ik heb alleen geen idee hoe het misgegaan kan zijn. Remus is altijd zo precies. Maar Peter hielp hem, misschien dat hij een foutje …"  
"Die rat?" reageert Ron opeens fel.  
James kijkt hem verbaasd aan maar Hermelien legt Ron onmiddellijk het zwijgen op: "Nee Ron! Je kunt niets zeggen. Je weet niet wat de consequenties zijn."  
Harry springt nu op uit zijn fauteuil en roept uit: "Maar Hermelien, als hij weet wat er gaat gebeuren dan kan hij iemand anders kiezen als …"  
Het is onmogelijk zijn zin af te maken want Hermelien heeft vliegensvlug haar toverstok getrokken en 'Silencio' geroepen. Ze herhaalt de spreuk voor de zekerheid bij Ron, zegt verontschuldigend tegen James 'Een ogenblikje' en trekt haar verontwaardigde vrienden mee naar de andere kant van de leerlingenkamer.

Opnieuw heft ze haar toverstok om eerst 'Finite Incantatum' uit te spreken, gelijk daarop gevolgd door de Murmelio spreuk.  
Harry kijkt haar vreemd aan bij het horen van die laatste spreuk en ze reageert ongeduldig: "Ja, ik weet het. Maar dit is niet de tijd om het over de Halfbloed Prins te hebben. Jullie moeten snappen hoe gevaarlijk het is om ook maar iets tegen James te zeggen over deze tijd."  
Automatisch kijken ze alle drie naar de jongen bij de haard die nu verward met zijn hand over zijn oren wrijft.  
"Maar Hermelien, als hij weet wat er gaat gebeuren …"  
Weer onderbreekt ze hem: "Harry, tijdreizen is niet zonder gevaar. Ik dacht dat je dat in het derde jaar wel geleerd had. Je kunt nooit volledig inschatten welke gevolgen de kleinste verandering in het verleden op de toekomst zal hebben.  
En ook als Pippeling niet de Geheimhouder van je ouders was geweest, was er nog de dreiging van V-Voldemort."  
"Maar dan zouden mijn ouders hebben geleefd. Dan zou Sirius …" Harry's stem stokt.  
"En misschien zou V-Voldemort besloten hebben dat Marcel degene was over wie de profetie sprak. Zou zijn moeder hetzelfde gedaan hebben als de jouwe?" gaat Hermelien onverstoorbaar verder, hoewel haar bruine ogen mededogen uitstralen.  
"Het punt is dat we dat niet weten, Harry. We weten niet _wat als … _Niet ten goede en niet ten kwade. Wat als we door iets in het verleden te veranderen, datgene mislopen of kwijtraken dat ons moet helpen Voldemort te verslaan?"  
Hermelien zwijgt.  
Harry kijkt naar Ron die zijn schouders ophaalt en hem hulpeloos aankijkt. Dan dwaalt zijn blik naar James die in gedachten verzonken in het schijnsel van de open haard staat._  
Wat als…?_

Wat als James besluit dat de relatie met Lily zo'n tragische einde heeft dat hij tenslotte een ander kiest?  
Wat als Harry nooit geboren wordt?  
Harry vraagt zich af of de profetie dan alleen op Marcel zou hebben geslagen. Zou Marcel dan de Vloek des Doods overleefd hebben? Zou hij 'de Uitverkorene' zijn geweest?  
Harry's gedachten gaan van de verlegen, stuntelige eerstejaars naar het SVP-lid dat vorig jaar heeft meegevochten in het Ministerie.  
Een flauwe glimlach speelt om zijn mondhoeken._  
Waarom niet?_  
Dan verstrakt zijn mond._  
Omdat het niet eerlijk is om de gebeurtenissen te veranderen en een ander mijn lot te laten dragen. Ongeacht of ik zelf in die nieuwe toekomst zal leven of niet. Hoe kan ik daarvoor kiezen? Hoe kan ik dat voor mezelf verantwoorden?_  
Harry sluit zijn ogen en denkt voor de zoveelste keer terug aan het moment dat Perkamentus die woorden van de profetie uitsprak.__

'… de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van het Duister niet kent … en een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is … '

Volgens Perkamentus is de kracht die genoemd wordt 'liefde'.  
De liefde waardoor zijn moeder zich heeft opgeofferd. De liefde die Harry blijkbaar zelf bezit. Hij vraagt zich schamper af hoeveel dat kan zijn met alle liefde die hij vanaf zijn eerste jaar heeft moeten ontberen.  
Wat als hij bij liefdevolle ouders zou zijn opgegroeid? Hij heeft er vaak genoeg stiekem over gefantaseerd maar nu denkt hij er serieus over na.  
Een uitspraak van zijn vader eerder die avond schiet door hem heen.  
"_Hebben we nog meer kinderen gekregen? Nee? Dan hebben we je zeker lekker verwend?"_  
Zou zijn moeder haar kind net zo weinig hebben kunnen weigeren als haar zus dat kon?  
Zou zijn vader ook een plaats in het Zwerkbalteam hebben gekocht voor zijn zoon, net als Lucius Malfidus?  
Harry snuift. Hij ziet noch zijn neef noch Draco Malfidus hun makkelijke leventje opgeven om onrecht te bestrijden ongeacht wat een oude profetie voorspelt.  
Zou hij, Harry, dat wel doen? Zou hij genoeg gemotiveerd zijn om Voldemort te doden als hij door hem niet zoveel verloren had?

Hij zucht en opent zijn ogen om de bezorgde blik van zijn beste vriendin te ontmoeten.  
Langzaam knikt hij om te laten weten dat hij haar begrijpt. Ze kijkt hem onderzoekend aan en het volgende moment vliegt ze op hem af en voelt hij een vochtige wang tegen zijn hals drukken.  
"Het spijt me, Harry," zegt ze schor.  
"Ssst, ik weet het."  
Hij wiegt haar zachtjes heen en weer en voelt zichzelf ook getroost door dat gebaar. Langs haar bruine krullen kijkt hij naar Ron.  
De ongewoon ernstige uitdrukking op het gezicht van zijn vriend zegt duidelijk: 'Wat je ook beslist, ik sta achter je, maat!"  
Harry's ogen dwalen naar de jongen die hij een paar uur geleden ontmoet heeft en terug naar degene waarmee hij al vijf jaar lang lief en leed deelt.  
Hij omhelst Hermelien nog een keer voor hij haar loslaat en bedenkt dat liefde in allerlei vormen komt.


End file.
